ekitiparapofandomcom-20200214-history
ARTS AND CULTURE IN EKITI STATE
ARTS AND CULTURE IN EKITI STATE MUSIC Ekiti State is a place that produces many unrivalled music/dances. Some spectacular aspects are the ones that relate to events, festivals, rituals, occupations etc. so every occasion has its own peculiar music and dance. For instance, we have Obitun music for wedding ceremony, Ere Oloba for ritual/festival occasion, and Ijala music/dance for hunting spree. Apiiri: This is a music usually used to speak against evil in the society or to correct any member of the community that is going against the social or cultural norms, in Ikoro-Ekiti for instance, during the Ogun festival in August, young active men and women gather together and compose a song against any evil doer in the community, rubbish'' (like stem of a big tree, leaves etc)'' are also carried and dump in front of the person's house. Alaputu or Alakutu:''' Alaputu or Alakutu is used to celebrate the passing over of an elderly persons to the world beyond Other types of music are: Ajagbo, Reso, Ogbele, Agogo, etc. '''Musical Instrument: They are different types of musical instruments used in Ekiti, they are made from indigenous technology. Some of them are Agogo, Sekere, Gangan, Iya-ilu, Omele, Ikoko, Kutu, Kakakin etc. 2 Indigenous Science and Technology In Ekiti ''' Technology had been existing in Ekiti before the advent of the modern technology for instance the machine used in woven Aso Oke is made locally, Mat is woven from locally made material and Iru (locust bean) is been prepared technologically. Ekiti civilization remains one of the most technologically and artistically advanced in Yorubaland to this time. There is virtually no disease that does not have correspondence medicine to cure it in Ekiti. The science of medicine had been in existence before the advent of orthodox medicine. Most of the drugs from this part of the world is far better than the orthodox medicine as there is no side effect common to the orthodox drugs if properly administered. Recently, in Nigeria, the number of people patronizing [[]]herbal medicine company like Yem-Kem International, and host of others shows that herbal medicine which have its root in Ekiti is getting it's ground back like the olden days especially on health problems that defies orthodox medicines treatment 3. '''FESTIVALS Different towns and villages have their peculiar festivals which are celebrated at different times within the year. Some of the prominent ones are highlighted below: 4. DRESS CULTURE Traditional Fabrics/Ornaments [[]] i. Fabrics Ekiti people are known for sophistication in fashion. This is because of their level of education and orientation. The major fabrics that are in common use by the people of the state are Aso Oke (Ofi), Adire, Lace, Guinea Brocade and Ankara. However the traditional Aso Oke (Ofi) appears in various contemporary forms: (a) Sanyan This type is the richest of them all. The material used in making the cloth is obtained from the cocoons of silk worm. (b) Etu This brand of Aso Oke is dyed repeatedly in traditional indigo dye to achieve Etu material. © Waji Waji is a fabric made from a piece of indigo hand – woven textile material used to brighter other Ofi weavings which are not bright enough for outing. (d) Alaari This brand is usually made from Sanyan dyed with red cam wood solution. It is a prestigious fabric used by people of high status. ii Ornaments The major ornaments used by people of Ekiti in time past consist mainly of necklaces of corals and beads. These corals were sourced from rivers, river banks etc and as soon as they are found, they are polished by natives who are knowledgeable in the craft. Also, necklaces were made from sea shells, teeth of some animals such as elephant teeth, apes teeth etc. Today, modern necklaces made from trinkets, gold, copper, silver and beads have almost taken over the use of traditional ones. Essentially, dress culture is largely determined by a number of factors. This includes technological innovation, culture contact, occupation/profession, societal status etc. In Ekiti State, the same is the case, and despite all of these determining factors or influences our dress culture still preserve its essence which is aimed at projecting Ekiti identity-people of honour. Traditional Cuisine Eating well keeps the body and body healthy. It is the foreknowledge of this that makes Ekiti people appreciate the importance of eating a balanced diet meal. In Ekiti State, a variety of delicacies greet the tables of many households on daily basis. They include: (a) Iyan (Pounded Yam) (b) Eba (Cassava flour) © Amala (Yam flour) ( e) Asaro (yam and bean porridge) (f) Ewa Agbado (g) Alagidi (cake of maize) (h) Eko (palp), Akara etc These are often complemented with various types of soup like: (a) Egusi (Melon) soup (Chief of them all). (b) Obe-Ila (Okro soup). © Ira soup (Highly medicinal). (d) Obe Efo (Vegetable soup of different types) (e) Ishapa soup. etc